Forever in your debt
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Here you go people! You wanted a sequel to my RW/SM crossover, well here it is! This is my sequel to my story "New Friends and New Enemies!" The Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts meet again. Note: I wrote this before making the revisions to the prequel.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Forever in Your Debt Part 1

It's been a few months since the Ronin Warriors met the Sailor Scouts. Since then, they didn't know what to do and they weren't sure if they'd ever see each other again, then one day the Ronin Warriors got a message from the Sailor Scouts.

"Hey, is anyone there?" Sailor Mercury asked through her communicator, "Sai? Mia? Anybody?"

"This is Mia," Mia talked in the microphone connected to the computer, "Sailor Mercury? It's so good to hear you!! What's up?"

"We need your help again! Something terrible has happened!"

"What is it?" Mia asked in concern, "Amy, what's the matter?"

"Where are the Ronin Warriors?" Sailor Mercury asked, not answering Mia's question.

"They're outside training."

"Good, they will need it," Sailor Mercury. "We will teleport there in a little while, could you tell the guys for me? I'm waiting for the other Sailor Scouts."

"Of course Sailor Mercury, we'll be waiting for you," Mia said, "over and out." She went outside where the boys were training, they were in their sub armor "hey guys, you won't believe the news I have for you!"

"Oh no! Please don't tell me that Tulpa's came back alive!" Kento groaned.

"No," she went down the steps. "I got a message from Sailor Mercury. It sounds urgent."

"Are the Sailor Scouts in trouble?" Sai asked.

"I'm afraid so, they will be teleporting here any minute."

"It's a good thing we decided to train today," Sage said. "Did Sailor Mercury say anything else?"

Mia shook her head, "I guess she wanted to tell us in person."

"It's been a long time since we've heard from them," Ryo said. "I wonder how they are."

"I guess you'll get your chance, Ryo," Rowen said, "I think that's them now!" 

A whirl wind began twirling and they saw the Sailor Scouts outline's in a patch of smoke. The Sailor Scouts let go of hands and they turned to their old friends. Luna and Artemis rubbed their heads against Whiteblaze's legs. "Hi guys!" Sailor Venus said, "did you miss us?"

"Sailor V!" Kento shouted, he ran up to her and lifted her in his arms. He twirled her around, "It's so good to see you again!"

"You bet we missed ya!" Sage said, "hi Sailor Jupiter."

"Hi Sage," she said.

"What's the matter?" Mia asked, "please, come inside where we can talk." The Sailor scouts followed them inside and sat next to their counterparts. 

"The Doom Phantom," Sailor Moon answered, "and Prince Diamond. He's trying to take over the Earth!"

"He even captured Tuxedo Mask and turned him against us," Sailor Mars added.

"Who's he?" Ryo asked.

"It's Sailor Moon's, well, boyfriend," Sailor Mercury replied.

"Ohhh," Rowen said. "Hmm, well," he wasn't sure what to say because he liked Sailor Moon.

"I'm sorry, Rowen," Sailor Moon apologized, "I should've told you."

"It's okay," he murmured, "I understand. What can we do?"

"Sounds like this Doom Phantom is some pretty bad guy," Kento said, rubbing Artemis' back.

"He is, he has Rini too," Sailor Moon said.

"Rini?" Mia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My future daughter, I know it sounds strange," Sailor Moon said, "she came from the future to find her mom, which is me."

"How old is she?" Rowen asked.

"'Bout the same age as Yuli."

"Hear that?" Kento said, nudging Yuli, "you might have a friend!"

"Cool!" Yuli muttered, "but where is she?"

"I told you, the Doom Phantom has her." Sailor Moon fumed, "he turned her against us, her and Tuxedo Mask."

"We weren't sure what to do, so we came here," Sailor Jupiter said, "We'd better get back before everything is destroyed!"

"That's true," Sage said, "we're glad you came, Sailor Jupiter."

"Yeah, what else would we be able to do?" Kento added, "you can count on us!"

"We shouldn't leave right away," Sailor Mercury protested, "Sailor Moon should rest. We all do."

"I'm all right, Mercury," Sailor Moon rose to her feet. "The fate of the world lies in our hands, not just for us, but the Ronin Warriors as well."

"Mercury's right, Sailor Moon," Venus said, yawning, "I could use a nap myself and we just got here!"

"I don't care, it's my family over there!"

"Stop whining Sailor Moon," Mars shouted.

"I only wanted to be a normal teenager," Sailor Moon griped, "I'm not cut out to be the moon princess!"

"Maybe you could use a nap," Luna said comfortably, "maybe just a little one. I know I do!"

"Yeah, Sailor Moon, you could sleep almost anywhere!" Sailor Mars laughed, then yawned.

"You might be kind of hungry too," Mia observed, "listen, you're safe here, you don't need to rush."

"Thanks, Mia," Sailor Mercury yawned, "we're all exhausted from the fight. It's amazing that we got out alive."

"You can rest in my room," Sai offered, lending her his arm and pulling her to her feet. She leaned against him as he walked her to his room.

"We'll take you to our rooms," Sage said, "come with me, Jupiter." They took the exhausted Sailor Scouts to their rooms so they could rest while the Ronin Warriors talked about a plan.

"I'm worried about them," Yuli said, coming back from checking on them, "and this Rini person."

"Me too, Yuli," Mia agreed, making soup for the girls, "are you sure we should let the Sailor Scouts fight in the shape they're in?"

"They should feel better after they get some rest," Sai said.

"It's a good thing they came to us," Sage said, "they might not be able to survive another fight on their own."

"It's also been a while since we were fighting," Ryo said, "good thing we decided to train today."

"Yeah, that's right!" Kento said with a laugh. 

"The Sailor Scouts really need our help," Ryo told them encouragingly, "so we will have to give this fight all we've got."

They heard some noise in the back bedrooms. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars woke up, they were out of their uniforms. They yawned and stretched. 

"That was a quick nap," Kento said.

"How are you feeling, Raye?" Ryo asked, shifting to the side and holding his arm out toward her.

"Couldn't sleep," Raye explained.

"Me neither," Mina said. "I could only rest my eyes for a few minutes."

"Well, the soup is ready," Mia said kindly, "you should at least eat a little."

"We'll try," Raye said, sitting next to Ryo.

"I just hope the others have a better chance getting to sleep," Mina sighed, she sat on Kento's lap. "Especially Serena."

"She really needs some rest," Raye agreed.

Kento slipped his arm around Mina's waist, "don't you worry about a thing. We'll help you."

Amy and Lita were the next to wake up. Lita went to Mia to help with the soup and Amy took a glass of water. "I feel a little better now," Amy murmured to Raye and Mina. "Did you two sleep any?"

"Not much," Raye said, "I hope Serena can get some sleep."

"Lost cause, Raye," Serena yawned.

"Serena, you should be resting," Rowen said, walking toward her.

"I can't get to sleep until this over," she protested.

"At least try the soup," Mia urged, giving her a bowl of soup, "you need to keep your strength up."

Serena forced a laugh, "thank you, you sound like my mom."

The girls ate as much soup as they could, which wasn't much. "I guess we should get going now," Raye said.

"What about Luna and Artemis?" Lita asked, "I think they're still asleep!"

"I'll wake them," Mina said, "hey, Artemis, let's go!" she walked into her room to get him up from his little catnap.

"Listen, Sailor Scouts, I want you to know that I'm glad you came to see us," Ryo told them, "we'll do our best to help you."

"Thanks, Ryo," Raye said.

Mina came out carrying Luna and Artemis, "I think you had a long enough nap," she told them.

"Well, Sailor Scouts, transform and teleport!" Luna urged, "the Ronin Warriors haven't seen your new powers."  
"New powers?" Sai mumbled.

"Right! Come on Sailors!" Serena said, holding up her locket, "Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

Yuli, Mia and the Ronin Warriors watched the Sailor Scouts transform. "Star Power?" they murmured to each other. When they were done transforming, they were ready to teleport.

"Well boys, now it's time for you to see _our_ home!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"You've never telported with someone else before," Luna objected.

"Doesn't mean we _can't_," Sailor Mercury said, "we can do it and even without draining all our power."

"Really?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Really," Sailor Mercury confirmed, "have a bit of confidence, anything's possible."

And as Sailor Mercury had said, they made it to their home, even the Ronin Warriors. "We're just in time!" Sailor Moon cried. They were standing along the river bank.

"Boy, that ride made me thirsty," Kento mumbled, leaning over the water to cup up the water and drink it.

Sai watched him as he was about to drink the water, something was wrong, "Kento, no! Don't drink the water!" he grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Sai, what is it?" Kento demanded, "it's only water, buddy."

"No, it isn't, look!" he pointed at the river. Dead fish floated up to the surface and the water bubbled, it was a light green, like acid. "Sekmet," he murmured. "But how, I thought he was dead!"

"All the Dark Warlords are dead, they sacrificed themselves so we could escape," Mia said.

"Then who's poisoning the water?" Sage asked.

"I didn't know that water pollution was _this_ bad!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

"It's not water pollution," Sailor Mercury said, "look, I see something!" she pointed to a red spike, heading toward them, "what is it?"

"I recognize that thing," Sai said, "It's Red Torrent!"

Red Torrent was heading toward the land like a torpedo, and it rose up higher and higher, until it was all revealed. "Look, another!" Sailor Venus said, pointing at the rocks, "Kento, it looks like yours!"

"Our armors!" Kento grumbled, "I hope we can suit up."

"Let's try it," Ryo said, "Ronin Warriors, to arms! Armor of Wildfire…Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Strata…Tao Inochi!"

"Armor of Hardrock…Tao Gi!"

"Armor of Torrent...Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Halo…Tao Chi!"

Their armors were still able to be suited up, which was good. Somehow, somebody made copies of their armors and made them evil. "Attack!" Ryo cried, advancing to his armor copy.

"We'll help you," Sailor Mars said. "Mars…Celestial…Fire…Surround!" her attack knocked the fake Wildfire armor back, but didn't destroy it.

"Hey, that was pretty good," Ryo said, "you have gotten new powers!"

"Drat, it didn't do anything!"

"Let's just try again," he said, "Flare up Now…!"

"I have to fight him in the water," Sai told Sailor Mercury, "but the fish…"

"Never mind the fish," Sailor Mercury urged, "Sai, just do what you gotta do!"

Sai jumped toward Red Torrent, dunking him in the water, "This is the last time we battle, Red Torrent!"

"and this is when you die!" Red Torrent shouted, "Super Wave Smasher!!"

"There's no time for this, we need to stop the Doom Phantom!" Sailor moon cried.

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon," Rowen said, "leave it to me! Arrow Shock Wave!"

"We got to do something, scouts!" Sailor Mercury said. 

"But what?" Sailor Jupiter shouted, battling along Sage's side, "try talking them out of it?"

"I kow," Sailor Mercury whispered, "Mars, come here!"

"What is it, Mercury?" Mars asked.

"I have a plan, I will freeze the armors and I need to you use a charm against the armors, they're possessed by Netherspirits, if you…"

"I got it! You're a genius, Sailor Mercury!" She pulled out five charms and held them across her forehead, "Ready when you are, Mercury!

"Sai, get out of the water!" Sailor Mercury shouted. "Now!!" She took a deep breath and dove in the water.

"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai shouted, a gush of water threw Red Torrent out of the water and in the air. Sailor Mercury swam to Sai and pulled him to the surface.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!!" Her water froze all the armors. "Now, Mars!"

"I call upon the power of Mars, Fireball charge!" she threw the charms at the armors, "evil spirits, be gone!" 

The Nether Spirit's left the fake armors and then they fell down, disintegrating and adding power to the real armors of the Ronin Warriors.

"That was awesome," Kento said. "I am surprised Rowen didn't even think of that!" He said, slapping Rowen on the back.

Sai said as Sailor Mercury helped him on the shore. "Thanks Mercury."

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Of course, the water adds power to my armor," he said.

"Come on, let's keep moving," Ryo urged.

"Not so fast!" Wicked Lady shouted.

"It's her, it's Rini!" Sailor Moon cried.

"She doesn't look my age," Yuli muttered.

"Don't call me Rini! I'm Wicked Lady!"

"Rini, it's me! It's Sailor Moon!"

"Rini, we're your friends, don't you remember?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"You are not my friends, you never loved me!" Wicked Lady snarled.

"Of course we are, Rini!" Sailor Mercury said. "Try to remember!"

"Shut up!" she demanded, she shot a black laser at them but they dodged it.

"We've got to stop her!" Sailor Mars said, "but how?"

"Would a charm work?" Ryo asked.

"I can try," Sailor Mars said, taking out her charms.

"No Mars," Sailor Moon said, "this is my fight. Let me handle it." She walked up to Rini, "Rini, listen to me, I'm your mother! If you don't stop now, you're grounded!"

"I know you don't love me!" Rini shouted.

"Of course I do," she said, "you're not Wicked Lady, you're Rini, don't you understand? You came to the future to find your mother and you have, Rini. It's me. If you destroy me, you won't see your mother in the future, you won't see the sailor scouts either. Please try to understand. Don't you remember"

Tuxedo Mask appeared behind Rini and he too was under Doom Phantom's spell. He threw the rose at Sailor Moon and she knocked it out of the way, "Darien, listen to me!! I know you know who I am. I freed you from this spell before and I can do it again!"

"Not a chance!" he snapped.

Rowen sneaked behind Tuxedo Mask and grabbed him, putting him in a full nelson (it's a wrestling move, I know Rowen isn't a wrestler, but I think it's a cool move!). "Listen to her, buddy! She loves you and _you're_ supposed to love her!"

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask demanded, "let go of me!" He tried shaking out of his grasp, but he couldn't. His top hat fell off.

"No way," Rowen tightened his grasp.

"Darien, please, listen to me! It's me, Serena. Remember how happy we were together?"

"Stop it, Sailor Moon!" Wicked Lady snarled, "The Doom Phantom is my only friend!"

"Wrong, Rini, you're wrong!" Sailor Moon shouted, "The Doom Phantom made you evil and you're not evil."

"She's right, Rini," Sailor Mercury said, "She's your mother, Tuxedo Mask is your dad!"

"Darien, please, listen to me, don't you remember me at all?"

Tuxedo Mask was silent and then, "Meatball head?"

"Well, that's not very nice!" Rowen growled.

"No, Rowen, that's what he always calls me," Sailor Moon said, "you remember don't you? I need you to help me make Rini remember who she is!"

Tuxedo Mask screamed as green light took hold of him, flinging Rowen back. "Rowen! Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried.

Tuxedo Mask grabbed his head and fell to the ground, "my head…hurts…" the Doom Phantom tried taking over his mind again. "Make him stop….please…"

Rowen rose to his feet, "man, what a rush," he groaned.

"Daddy??" Wicked Lady mumbled, she started to change back into Rini. "Stop it Doom Phantom, leave my daddy alone!"

"I gave you more power than you can ever imagine and this is what you do with it?" The Doom Phantom growled, "Traitors! You know what I'll do with traitors!"

"And this is what we do with evil!" Ryo snarled, "Flare up….now!"

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Super Wave Smasher!"

"Thunderbolt Cut!"


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Forever in Your Debt-Part 2

"Darien!" Sailor Moon ran to him and held him, "oh, Darien, are you all right?"

"I think so…." He groaned, "w-what's going on…hey, where did these guys come from?"

"Don't worry about them," Sailor Moon said, "they're on our side."

"Daddy!" Rini wrapped her arms around his neck.

The attacks from the Ronin Warriors didn't phase the Doom Phantom at all. "Is that the best you could do…argh!" he fell forward when a blast of light hit him on the back.

"That's enough, Doom Phantom!" Prince Diamond shouted, "after what you did to Sapphire, you think I'd let you live?"

"It's Prince Diamond, but what is he doing?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Looks like he's helping us!" Sailor Mars said.

"Diamond, you traitor!" the Doom Phantom growled, "just for that, I'll destroy you!" he threw a large bolt of energy toward Prince Diamond, he stood still for awhile and then fell back. 

"No!!" Sailor Moon cried, "Diamond, no!!"

The Sailor Scouts circled Diamond's body and watched it fade away. "He sacrificed his life for ours," Sailor Mercury moaned, "just like the Dark Warlords did."

"I've had enough of this fight," Sailor Jupiter grunted, clenching her fist, "All right, Doom Phantom, you've toyed with the Sailor Scouts too long! And now we have some friends!"

"If you want a fight, then let's go!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Venus cried, tanking a stand.

"We won't tolerate this evil any longer!" Sailor Mercury stepped up.

"We fight for love and justice and against evil…" Sailor Moon began.

"And that means you!" All Sailor Scouts shouted at once.

"Let's give it to him, scouts!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Don't forget us!" Rowen said.

"Take care of Rini, Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon called out, "we've got trash to take out!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap!"

"Venus Love Chain and Circle!"

The Sailor Scout's attacks knocked the Doom Phantom back, "you puny scouts can't defeat me!"

"Then let us try!" Kento shouted.

"We'll finish what they've started," Rowen vowed.

"You're goin' down, mate!" Sai snapped.

"Thunder…bolt…CUT!"

"Super…wave…SMASHER!"

"Iron….rock….CRUSHER!"

"Flare…up….NOW!"

"Let's go together, Sailor Moon," Rowen said, "ready?" he stepped beside of her.

"Yes I am, let's go!" she said, "go Rowen, he'll be moon dust in about five seconds!"

"Arrow…Shock…"

"Moon…Scepter…"

"Wave!"

"Elimination!"

Their combined attacks destroyed the Doom Phantom, leaving only his cloak behind. Rini walked over to it, "he's gone, finally!"

"Sailor Moon, who are these guys?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"These are the Ronin Warriors," she explained, "we've met them when we accidentally teleported to their time."

"They helped up us defeat Queen Beryl," Mercury added.

"And the Sailor Scouts help us defeat Tulpa," Ryo said, "_our_ enemy."

"The Sailor Scouts are always able to help." Tuxedo Mask sighed.

"Well, now that we've helped you, I guess we should get going," Sai said.

"No need to hurry," Sailor Mercury said, "don't you want to stay a little?"

"How are you supposed to get back to your home anyway?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Haven't thought of that," Sage mumbled.

"We'd like to show you our home," Sailor Venus said.

Yuli and Rini exchanged glances and looked at each other as if to say, "would they make up their minds?"

"You guys might want to rest up a bit," Sailor Mercury murmured, "we really didn't get a chance to talk."

"You can stay at my Temple for awhile," Sailor Mars said.

"But what about your grandpa?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"And Chad!?" Sailor Moon teased.

"Who's Chad?" Ryo demanded.

Sailor Moon felt a sweat drop, "ugh, well, I," she gulped, "he's my…"

"Hey, why don't we just go for a small walk," Sage said, "Didn't you say that there is a nice park here somewhere, Sailor Jupiter?"

She nodded, "yes, I like to go there for picnics."

"All right," Kento said, "food!"

"And they have a really nice pool," Sailor Mercury added.

"Sounds like fun, love," Sai said.

They went to the park to catch up on old things. Sailor Mercury and Sai went to the pool. Kento and Sailor Venus fed each other food. Sage and Lita looked at the squirrels and birds. Sailor Mars taught Ryo how to chant and Sailor Moon and Rowen laied on the grass while picking out cloud formation. Yuli, Rini, White Blaze, Luna and Artemis played together on the grass. Tuxedo Mask and Mia watched them as they remained near Sailor Moon and Rowen.

"Amy?" Sai said, "there's something I want to tell you, love."

"What is it, Sai?" she asked, floating on her back.

"I'm glad I got to see you again," he murmured, swimming close to her.

She stood up from her float and ran a hand though her wet hair, the water just came up to her hips. "me too Sai. The Sailor Scouts and the Ronin Warriors make a good team."

Sai took her hand and kissed it, "I should say this in case I never get the chance,"

"Well, what is it?"

"I think I'm in love with you," he sighed, "but I'm so shy…."

"I'm shy too," she said. "So don't worry, Sai, since you saved me from the water when we first met, I've always had some feelings for you."

"I don't think I ever saved a girl from the water before," Sai murmured, "especially a Sailor Scout."

Amy smiled and kissed Sai on the cheek, "I think I'm in love with you too." She slid her arms around his neck and they lowed themselves in the water until it came up to their collar bones. 

Because he thought he'd never see Sailor Mercury again, Sai kissed her gently, but passionately on the mouth. She was surprised after the kiss, but she kissed him back.

Mina sat on Kento's lap while feeding him French fries. "I read all the Sailor V comics I could find!" Kento said, biting into a French fry, almost getting Mina's fingers.

"I'm surprised that you were able to find any," Sailor Venus laughed, then sighed, sliding her finger across Kento's cheek, "Thank you for helping me out of that large pile of sand back there."

""hey, give your cat some credit, he found me first."

"I'm going to miss you," she said, a tear forming in her eye, "but I hate good-byes!"

"Shh," Kento said, "don't cry…that'd better be an illusion!"

His joke wasn't really funny, but it made her laugh, "Oh, Kento," she gave him a slight push and he cupped her head in his hand.

"I love you Sailor V," he whispered and kissed her deeply, to let her know that he'd always be thinking of her.

"Lita, look!" Sage said, pointing at a deer.

"I didn't know there were deer at this park!" she shouted. "Oh, it's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, looking at her, then quickly turning his face away. _Oops,_ he thought. _I'm turning into Sai!_

"Thanks, Sage," she smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad we spending some time together before you leave."

"Me too," he said, his face still away. 

She leaned over and pulled his face to hers, "hey, thanks for getting me out of that cave."

"I was glad to do it, but why are you thanking me now?" he said, "you already thanked me."

"Obviously not enough," she whispered and kissed his cheek and then moved the tuff of hair out of his right eye, which fell back down. "I love you, Sage." 

"I love you too, Lita," He smiled and kissed Lita back while holding her close.

Ryo knelt beside Raye in front of a campfire, he felt a bit odd with the idea, "Uh, Raye, do you do this often?"

"SShhh, don't interrupt!" she snapped.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Does Chad ever do this?"

Raye sighed, "are you jealous, Ryo?"

"Well," Ryo blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend, okay? He doesn't even know I'm Sailor Mars," she explained, "you know both my identities. If Chad ever found out who I really was, he'd probably run away from the temple!"

Ryo laughed, "he's not a soldier or nothing, is he?"

"No, he's a musician. A rock star."

"Oh," Ryo mumbled, "I see. Do you like him more than me?"

She shook her head, "he's a really nice guy and he's nice to Grandpa, but I don't think we can fight together."

"Good," Ryo murmured, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips, "because I love you."

"Love you too, Ryo and thanks for helping me from that volcano," she said, kissing him back.

"Hey, Serena, what do you think of that cloud?" Rowen asked.

"Looks a bit like Anubis if you ask me," she murmured.

"No, not that one!" he laughed, "_that one._ What does it look like?"

Serena concentrated hard on the cloud, "wow, looks a bit like the Castle in the Moon Kingdom!"

"You remember it?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yes, that's where I met," she paused, "…Darien."

"You love him, don't you?" he asked, but not in a jealous way.

She nodded, "we were destined to be together. But I still like you. You're the one who got me off the moon, remember?"

"How could I forget," he muttered kindly, "Listen Serena, I have something I want to tell you, but I'm afraid to tell you."

"Rowen, if there's something you want to tell me, then say it," Serena said, taking his hand. She peered behind Rowen to make sure Darien wasn't watching.

"I think I'm falling for you," he sighed, "but if you're destined to be with Darien then there's no place for me, is there?"

"That's not true!" she protested, "Listen, it's good to have friends and people to fight with. You and the other Ronin Warriors became very important to me and the Sailor Scouts. I hope we get to meet again someday." She smiled, "Rowen of the Strata, there will _always_ be a place in my heart for you."

"And there will be one in mine for you," he smiled back, then kissed her on the cheek when Darien wasn't watching.

"Someday there will be someone out there that can love you like you need to be," she murmured.

He nodded, "Thanks, I hope you and Darien will be happy together. I probably should be returning home now or it will be harder for us to say goodbye."

They stood up and hugged. Rowen walked over to Mia, who was talking to Darien, "Mia, we'd better get going. Where are the others?"

"I think they're near by," she answered. "I saw Amy and Sai near the pool earlier."

"And Kento's eating with Mina," Rini said.

"Figures," Yuli muttered under his breath.

"Here they come," Darien said.

"Well, Warriors, it's time for us to return home," Ryo said.

"How do we do that?" Kento demanded, his arms around Mina. "We don't teleport like the Sailor Scouts do."

"Use this," Luna said, doing a back flip and making a hand held transporter appear. It looked kind of like a magnifying glass, "It will take you home."

Rowen picked up the transporter, "thanks Luna." He said, petting her head.

The Ronin Warriors gave one last kiss to the Sailor Scouts. Yuli and Rini covered each other's eyes so they didn't have to see them kiss. Daien took Serena's hand as the Ronin Warriors lined up to leave.

"It was good to see you again," Serena said, waving, "take care!"

Rini petted WhiteBlaze as she said goodbye to Yuli, "I'm glad I got to meet you Yuli."

Yuli nodded, "here, take this," he gave her his skateboard, "you can have it to remember me by."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded, "I can always get a new one, besides, I have more fun riding on Whiteblaze anyway!"

Rini smiled and quickly kissed his cheek, Yuli blushed and made a "yuck" face. "Thanks!"

"No problem," he said, rubbing his cheek, _what is it with all this kissy stuff?_ He wondered.

As they began to disappear, Serena watched in surprise as Mia took Rowen's hand, _someday came faster than I thought!_ she thought, giving Darien's hand a squeeze.

"Well, scouts," Serena said, turning around, "now that we said goodbye, let's go home."

The Sailor Scouts started walking away. Where the Ronin Warriors were standing, laid a orb (like the ones the warriors have when they put on their armors) that had all the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts symbols.


End file.
